Miami & Twilight
by SoraChan01
Summary: Bella owns a Bakery/ store, Edwards a doctor. They both live in Miami and meet because there friends Rosealie and Emmett are dating. All Human and normal parings.It will be told from Bella and Edawrds Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov:

Today was a sunny and hot early June day. Typical Miami weather. I moved to Miami after I graduated from high school. I live in a three bedroom apartment with my two best friends ; Alice and Rosalie. I run my own bakery called Twilight Sweets N More. On the left side of the bakery I sold books, comics, toys and candy that I made myself and I also write novels in my spare time. Alice is an upcoming fashion designer with her own store called Twilight Berry and Rose is an interior designer. I woke up at &:00 am and took a quick shower and ran back into my room. I dropped my teal blue towel on my bed and put on a matching light blue lace bra and thong set. I put on a short sleeve blue button down shirt and a jean skirt and black heels. I put my hair into a high ponytail, then I put on some light make up and put on a heart necklace and earrings from Betty Johnson. I went into the kitchen where I found Alice sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. As always Alice looked good enough to walk down a runway. Her brown hair was spiky and had a small pink ribbon in it, a white short sleeve button down shirt with a light pink tang top over it, a short black skirt and skin color heels that made her legs looked longer.

Alice looked up at me smiling and said " Morning Bella. Do you want some coffee?" I smiled back and said " Sure. Thank Alice" I sat down as Alice got my blue mug and poured me some coffee. She set the mug in front of me as she sat back down. We sat in silence drinking our coffee and eating some donuts I made until Rose came out of her room in a red summer dress that hugged her every curve and black heels. "Good Morning ladies!" she said in a VERY happy voice, " Morning Rose." I said. Alice smiled and said " Morning Rosie. So what's his name?" Rose smiled and said " His name is Emmett and he is so hot.'' Alice and I were smiling at Rose. Alice asked " So does he have any hot single friends?'' I gave Alice a are-you- serious look and yelled " Alice!'' Alice just smiled and said " Come on Bella. The two of us haven't been in a relationship in ages." I sighed and said Alright" Alice clapped her hands and asked " Sooo does he?" Rose grinned and said " Well he told me about his two best friends Edward and Jasper. And yes ladies they are single. I can ask Emmett if they'd all like to come over sometime this week." Alice bounced up and down with excitement and said " Great! You set it all up Rosie because I gotta go!" With that said Alice got out of her chair and ran out the door. Rose and I laughed at Alice's 24/7 hyperness. After I finished my coffee I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. I got off the chair and said " Well I gotta jet too. See you tonight Rosie." I grabbed my black purse and head out the door. I heard Rose say " Bye!" as I closed the door. My shop had a really good location. It was next to the beach, boutiques and restaurants. Also four shops separated mine from Alice's. I got to the shop quickly because the apartment was only 3 blocks away. I opened the front door and flipped the sign to open and turned on the light. I went into the back and opened the fridge and took out the deserts I made early this morning to move into the fridges in the front of the shop. I took each tray one by one and put them in place. When I was done I looked at the clock which now read 8:00. Today is Thursday so it's a pretty busy day. Its 12 now and I've sold all my bread, half of my homemade candy, half of my cupcakes, and two cakes. I got a text from Alice that read:

_B- Can you come over to my shop? I have lunch~ -A_

I smiled and texted her back

_A- I'm on my way ;) -B_

I grabbed my purse and put on my Lunch break sign, walked out the door and locked it before I was on my way to Alice's shop. I loved Alice's shop is girly and yet not girly at the same time. Alice was in the employ break room/ kitchen. Alice had Mexican food on the pink table from our favorite Mexican restaurant. "Hello Ali! I bring sweets." I said holding a white box with cupcakes inside. I put my purse and the box down on a chair and sat down on the one next to it. Alice poured us some coke and sat down. We were eating in silence for a while. Then Alice said " Rose called me earlier and she set it all up. There coming over tomorrow. Which means we have to get our outfits ready!" Alice squealed at the last part. I groaned in pain. I hate shopping and anything outfit and cloths related. Alice gave me a oh-no-you- don't-missy death look. Which made me sigh and give in. Alice jumped up and down with joy in her chair and pulled out her cell and started texting at super speed. I don't know how she is so hyper. When we finished eating Alice cleared the table and I set the box on the table exposing my very adorable cupcakes. Alice squealed once again with excitement and said " Oh my god! Those are so cute." I smiled and grabbed a flower cupcake and started eating. Alice and I relaxed, ate cupcakes and drank coffee, and just chitchatted until I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30. I finished the cupcake I was eating and got up. "Alice I better get back to the shop. Keep the rest of the cupcakes." I said with a smile. Alice smiled back and said " Come here as soon as you close for tonight." " Ok I will. Bye Alice." I said as I walked out her shop door. The rest of the day was busy. I got a good few ordered for birthday, wedding and anniversary cakes. At 8:30 I boxed the deserts that didn't sell to take home with me. I switched the Open sign to Close, put on the alarm, and locked the door. I walked at a comfortable pace to Alice's shop. When I got there I thought she was going to rip my head off. "What took you so long?!" she yelled. I saw Rose standing behind her smiling. I showed them my little white box and said " I bring you sweets." Alice sighed and said

" Well then your forgiven. I picked out your outfits for tomorrow!" Rose and I rolled our eyes at her over excitement and followed her to where she laid out a couple outfits for us to try on were. It took me and Rose ages but we finally picked. Rose's was a sexy red silk blouse with ruffles, tight black ripped jeans and sexy red heels. My outfit was a sexy navy blouse with designs that made it looked a little ripped on the hem, tight faded ripped jeans and sexy black paten leather pumps. Alice picked out a pink silk blouse that had a small red rose on the bottom right front side, gray ripped jeans, and red heels. The good thing about Alice having her own clothing shop was that she kept very sexy and new outfits in a room for us. Alice put our outfits in cute Twilight Berry bags that were the same color as our blouse. When we got home we were watching tv and eating Peanut Butter Truffle Brownies I brought home from work. "Um you guys. I need to tell you something." Rose said after taking a bite of her brownie. Alice and I nodded telling her its ok tell us. "I've actually been dating Emmett for a month. I didn't want to tell you until now because I didn't know if it would work out." she said. I smiled and said " Rose sweetie its ok. Alice and I understand 100%." It was Alice's turn to smile as she said " He must be really special Rose and we can't wait to meet him." After that she told us a little more about Emmett. Like how he's a really big, strong build guy who looks tough but is a total teddy bear on the inside, and that he's a high school math teacher that coaches football. We talked a little more then went to sleep. So tomorrow I'm meeting Edward eh?

Edward Pov:

-----------------

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing, I picked it up from my nightstand and answered it. "Hello?" I said in a sleepy voice. On the other end I heard my best friend Emmett's booming voice say "Eddie!" I groaned " Em please don't call me Eddie!"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and said "Sorry. But Rose invited me, you, and Jasper to have dinner with her and her roommates tomorrow. Plus her friend Bella seems like your type." I sighed and said "Emmett I don't know if I'm ready to date again" Emmet signed loudly and said " Edward, Tanya was a bitch who used you. Now you are going to come to this dinner tomorrow night alright. And I will text you the directions to there apartment." I sighed in defeat and said " Alright Em I'll go. Test me the directions when you can. But I gotta go now." "Whoot! Bye Eddie." he said and hung up. I did the same and hopped into the shower. I came back in my room and bulled on clean boxers, jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt and black shoes. I made myself some coffee and eggs and ate quickly because my shift at the hospital started soon. I followed in my fathers footsteps and became a doctor. I also got into the hospital my father works at. Today was a pretty quite day. I just checked up on some of my patients to see how they were doing until lunchtime at 12. When I was on my way out of the hospital to get lunch I bumped into my father Carlisle. Dad smiled at me and said "Want to join me for lunch? We can get Chinese." I grinned back and said "Sure lets go." We took dads BMW and we headed to our favorite Chinese restaurant that has a nice view of the beach. We somehow got our favorite table even with the lunch hour rush. "So Edward what's new?" dad asked after we ordered. "Well Emmett called this morning. His girlfriend invited Emmett to dinner at her place and asked Emmett to invite Jasper and I. Emmett's also convinced that I'd like one of her friends." I said after taking a drink of my tea. Dad just smiled and said "Well that's great son. You really need to meet someone new and get out more. I don't want to be rude but Tanya was….-" I interrupted him and said " A cold hearted using bitch?" Dad laughed and said " That about sums it up. But I think it's a good idea if you go. So do you know anything about this girl Emmett said you'd like?" I smiled and thought of her name…Bella. "The only thing I know about her is that her name is Bella." I said. "That's a pretty name. Well your mother and I want to hear how it went." dad said.

Dad and I ate our food and talked about work, moms birthday, and music. On my way back to the hospital I saw a really cute store called Twilight Sweets N More. The logo was pink and blue with very cute pictures of sweets. I would have gone inside but I saw that the owner was on lunch break. I got back to work and went into my office looking over reports. At 8:00 one of the nurses named Jessica came in to tell me my shift was over. But of course she tried to flirt with me. I don't get why. Maybe its because I'm Dr Sex's son (dads nickname among the nurses and a couple of our gay doctors). When I got home I made some pasta and played the piano and guitar. So tomorrow I'd meet Bella. I wonder what she's like.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm putting pictures of the image the logo for Bellas resturant is on and the flower cupcaked and peanut butter truffle brownies(w . the recipie ;) )**

**Plz review and tell me what you think of my first Twilight fanfic ;)**

**Reviews make me very happy**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov:

--------------

I woke up to the annoying loud sound of my alarm clock. I managed to get my right hand free from under the covers and reach over to my alarm clock and turned it off. I slowly pulled the covers off, sat up and stretched. If its one thing I enjoy doing first thing in the morning its stretching, It really freshens me up and really wakes me up. After ten minutes of stretching I walk out my door and go into the kitchen. Alice and Rose were sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping there coffee. I smiled as Rose reached behind her and grabbed my coffee cup and handing it to Alice. Who poured me a generous amount of coffee. I walked to the fridge and pulled out my blueberry muffins I had made last night. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down. I placed the muffins on the middle of the table and took my cup from Alice. I slowly sipped my hot coffee, blowing on it every now and then so I wouldn't burn myself. Alice looked at both of us with a smile and said" Are you ladies excited for tonight? I am because OhMyGodIMightGetMeAManTonight!!" Rose and I laughed at Alice's over excitement and early morning hyperness. Alice pouted at us and said " Oh come on! I'm really excited to meet Emmett, Rose. And Bella you might get yourself a man tonight! The last time you got any was from LLMN!" I nearly spit the coffee I was drinking then when Alice mentioned FJB. LLMN stands for Lame Lay Mike Newton . Also known as my ex boyfriend. Besides the fact that mike was a sexist pig and jerk. He didn't please me once in bed. I faked numerous orgasms with him. The sad thing is he never knew it. He thought our sex life was amazing. But I got nothing from it. I signed at the thought and said " I know I have to move on since Mike. But I've been really busy you guys!" Rose raised her eyebrow and said " Oh? How so darling?" I stared at both of them because I could tell they both seemed to think I had too much time on my hands and had the time to find me a man. I took a sip of my coffee before I said " Well I didn't tell you guys but I have a major wedding I'm doing. I'm making a cake for the engagement party, pastries for the bachelor and bacheloret party, the wedding cake and pastries that will be eaten during the reception. " Alice and Rose squealed and Alice said " Oh honey we're so proud of you!" I smiled at my girls. "Why thank you ladies. But I have to take a shower and head down to the shop. Enjoy the muffins. But leave at least one for me." I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the water and stripped from my tang top and shorts. I don't like wearing underwear when I sleep. I feel so much more comfortable without them. As soon as the water got hot enough I stepped into the shower. I sighed happily as the hot water made contact with my skin. I love the feeling of hot water dripping down my body. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and started to wash my hair. Once I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my midnight blue towel on my body. Then I wrapped my white water observing towel on my hair and held it together with a hair band. I walked over to the counter, grabbed the moisturizer and applied it on my face. Then I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and put on a black bra and thong. I put on a blue shot sleeve plaid button down shit, dark jean shorts, and black flip flops. I took off the towel from my head and put it in the wash bin. I took out the hair dryer and started to dry my hair, Once it was dry I put my hair in a high ponytail and grabbed my purse and was on my way to the shop.

Edward Pov:

--------------

This morning I awoke to two things; Yelling and to the sound of Emmett and Jasper playing video games. I yawned and slowly got out of bed. Thank god today was Saturday and it was my day off. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out some juice. I closed the fridge door and walked to the coach and sat down.

"Morning Eddie!! Your bacon breakfast sandwich is over here on the table." said Emmett in his booming voice. I sighed and said " Thanks Em and what did I say about calling me Eddie." Emmett laughed his booming laugh that felt like our apartment shock and said "No prob and sorry man" Jasper yawned and said "So what do you guys want to do today?" "Lets play baseball or paintball!" Emmett yelled is suggestion. "I'm in for some baseball." I said. Jasper nodded in agreement with baseball. The three of us got dresses and got our gear. WE all headed to Emmett's jeep and headed to the park. Lucky for us we got here early enough and the majority of people were bikers, joggers and people playing soccer. Emmett was up to bat and I have to admit he has a strong hitter. Jasper was the pitcher and was damn well good at it. As for myself I was playing the field. I'm not the best hitter, I'm a pretty good pitcher. But I'm fast and can catch about any ball. Jasper through a fast ball and Emmett hit it hard. It would have been a homerun. But I ran into the direction it was going the moment Emmett hit it and caught it. I played on the baseball team with Emmett and Jasper in high school and collage. So I mean all there moves and they knew all of mine. This is what made it suck a challenge when the three of us played together. We played until 3:30pm. When we were finished we were tiered, really swarthy. But most importantly we were hungry. We hopped into Emmett's jeep and headed home. On the way home Emmett said " The girls are expecting us there at five. So I think we should shower and head over there." Jasper and I said ok. When we got to the apartment we put our equipment away, and took turns taking showers. I dressed in a black button down shirt, tight faded jeans and black dress shoes. I tried to fix my hair but failed. It had a mind of its own and I couldn't fix it. I put my cell phone and wallet in my pocket and head into the living room. Emmett was in a blue polo shirt, jeans and blue puma shoes. Jasper was in a gray button down shirt. Black sweater vest, black jeans and black converse. "Lets go you bitches! I can't wait for you to meet my Rosie." Emmett boomed. We all took our owned cars and Jasper and I followed Emmett to the girls apartment . We parked the cars in front of the building and saw there was a mini market near the building. We all went inside to buy the ladies something. If its one thing my mother taught me it was not to go to a ladies home without a gift. And Jasper's mother was also like that since he was originally from Texas and moved to Port Angeles when we were in our freshmen year of high school. I guess over the years this has somewhat rubbed off on Emmett. Emmett bought a few bottles of whine and red roses for Rose. I didn't know Bella yet but I wanted to make a good first impression and bought her a bouquet of pink and red roses and a box of chocolate. Jasper bought Alice a bouquet of red and yellow roses and a box of truffles. We went up to the girls building and hit the 8th floor button. When we hit there floor and went to apartment 804. We knocked on the door and a tall blonde beautiful women in a red tang top, black jeans and red heels. She smiled, hugged Emmett and said " Hi Emmie. And you two must be Edward and Jasper. Its nice to finally meet you. I'm Rose." Jasper and I said Hello and she gestured for us to come in. A small women with spiky brown hair, in a very cute and fashionable outfit bounced behind Rose. She smiled and said " Hi I'm Alice." Emmett and I said hello/ But Jasper my god. Jasper smiled and said " Hello pretty lady. I'm Jasper Whitchock and these are for you." giving Alice her roses and chocolate. Alice let out a fit of giggles and went into the kitchen and Jasper followed her. Then suddenly I saw the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my entire life. She was about 5'2 with long brown hair and the most lovely big chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. She was wearing a might blue tang top, tight faded jeans and blue heels. Damn that shade of blue looked lovely with her pale skin. She looked over at me and smiled. I walked over to her and said " Hello. I'm Edward and you must be Bella. it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bella Pov:

-------------

The food was ready and I let Alice and Rose set the table and music as I got dresses into my midnight blue tang top, tight faded jeans and blue heels Alice has laid on my bed. Along with a navy blue lace bra and matching thong. I didn't see the point but I put them on anyway. When I walked out the door I saw Alice walking into the kitchen giggling with roses and chocolate in her hand. Being followed by a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a gray button down shirt, black sweater vest, black jeans and black .converse. So he must be Jasper and just from his looks I can tell he is so Alice's type. Then all of a sudden I saw the most sexy man I'd ever seen coming my way. He was tall with bronze messy hair and green eyes, He was wearing a black button down shirt, faded jeans and black dress shoes. When he finally reached me he said " Hello. I'm Edward and you must be Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." and gave me a bouquet of pink and red roses and a box of chocolate. I accepted them and said "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Edward. Thank you for the roses thee lovely and I love dark chocolate truffles." I walked to the kitchen and Edward followed me I put the flowers and chocolate on the counter top so I could jump to open the cabinet where the vases are. Edward came from behind me and opened the cabinet and took out a vase for me then closes the cabinet I smiled at him and said " Thank you Edward. These cabinets weren't built for shot people." Edward chuckled and said "Well Bella I'd be willing to help you with anything at any time." Oh sweet lord as soon as he said that my panties got wet. Um Edward how about I drag you in my room right now, tie you to my bed and fuck you. Hell if you want to tie he up I'm ok with that. But you must fuck me now! Oh god I sound like a fucken pervert. But my girlie parts have a mind of there own and they want Edward. They want Edward bad. We walked back into the room and heard some jazz playing. Then the biggest man I'd ever seen who looked like he was a body builder was sitting next to Rose. The two of them were busy in a serious make out session. I coughed and said "Rose control yourself now or I am not giving you a big slice of my chocolate strawberry cheesecake. " Rose pushed him off her and gave me her puppy eyes and said " Sowi Bella. But I missed Emmie bad this week." Edward and I sat down next to Alice and Jasper who were fucking each other with there eyes. I smiled and said " Its fine Rose and its nice to meet you Emmett. " Emmett gave me a sweet smile and said ' Nice to meet you Bella. Rosie says your one hell of a cook so I was looking forward to the food. And what I'm seeing on the table doesn't disappoint." I chucked and said " Thank you Emmett. Please fell free to dig in now." We all put a large helping of tomato salad, mash potatoes and steak on out plates. Emmett looked like a five year old on Christmas morning and said " Damn Bella I might have to call you every morning and ask If you could make me lunch" I laughed and said "Thank you Emmett." Jasper smiled and asked " So what do you do Bella?" I smiled noticing his southern accident. Oh yeah he's so Alice's type. I said " I have my own bakery. But its also a side shop where I sell books, toys, magazines and candy that I handmade." Edward smiled and said "That's a interesting shop. Do you mind if I stop by and check it out?" I smiled back and said" Not at all. I'll give you the directions later. So what do you do Edward?" "I'm a doctor." Edward said. "Wow. What hospital do you work at?" I said. Wow he's one sexy doctor. He can examine me anything he wants. He smiled and said" At Miami Hospital." **(A/N: ok so kill me I made it up)**

After we all finished eating the girls and I cleared the table and went to the fridge and got out the desert. Rose started making coffee and Alice got out the cups, sugar and creamer.

"So what do you think of Emmett?" Rose asked us in her serious voice. Alice and I smiled. Alice said " He's perfect for you Rose." and I nodded my head in total agreement. Rose smiled and asked " So what do you guys think of Jasper and Edward?" Alice smiled and said " Well Jasper asked me out on a date! Its tomorrow night!" Rose and I smiled and said " Thanks great Ali." The two of them stared at me and Alice asked " So what do you think about Edward?" I smiled and blushed a soft shade of pink. They started giggling when they saw me blushing and immediacy new the answer. Edward Cullen is so fuckworthy. Rose carried the cups of coffee, Alice carried the sugar and milk, and I carried the cake. I cut everyone a big slice. Emmett took a bite and yelled " Holly Shit Bella! This is the best cake ever! " I smiled and said " Thank you Emmett." We cleared the table and sat on the couches when we finished desert. Alice bounced up and down on the couch she was sitting on with Jasper and said " Lets play truth or dare and have you ever!!!" We all nodded our heads in agreement.

**Well truth or dare and have you ever is in the next chapter! Please give me some reviwes! I know a few of you have this story on you favorites. Please make me happy and review and I'll update very soon ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I had to make you wait for this chapter. I've been pretty busy and had a little bit of writers block for this story. But anyhow lets get chapter 3 started!

Bella Pov:

"We play truth or dare a little different so I will explain the rules. If you don't want to do a dare you have to answer a truth or kiss the person who asked you the dare, and its the other way around for truth. But you only get to do this twice." Alice said

We all said ok which causes Alice to clap her hands and yell "Lets start then!"

"Who goes first?" asked Edward

" Ohh me me me I wanna go first" Emmett yelled like a five year old while bouncing up and down on the love seat. Which somehow looked very Alice- like.

"Go on Emmie." Rose said while cuddling to him.

"Hmm. Jazz truth or dare?" Emmett asked

"Dare" answered Jasper

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and let the girls put on some girlie accessories . And you have to stay like that for the entire game." said Emmett

Jasper got up from next to Alice and started striping without a problem. He doesn't even look embarrassed. And when he finally was just in his boxers it looked like Alice was going to pounce on him and fuck him right on the spot. But to prevent herself from doing this she ran into her room and came back with big black sunglasses and a gray and neon green scarf. She gave them to Jasper and he put them on. He and Alice sat back down on the couch.

Jasper stared at Emmett and said " Couldn't wait to check me out eh Em? Alright...Edward truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Edward. I think he was a little afraid of what Jasper might dare him to do

Emmett yelled at Edward for being a pussy because he didn't pick dare.

"Where was the most kinky place you ever had sex" Jasper asked

"Uh... I've only had sex on a bed or couch." Edward said

"Ugh lame. I thought you would've been more fun." Jasper said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Jazz. Bella truth or dare?" said Edward

"Umm. Truth" I said since I'm not too comfortable with dare at the moment.

"Whats the craziest thing you've even done?" he asked

I looked at Alice asking her if it was ok and she nodded.

"I made out with Alice" I said

Jasper and Edward were both staring at us. I'm pretty sure that they want to see.

"Alice truth or dare" I asked

"Dare!" she said in a very excited voice

" I dare you not to go shopping for a week." I said

"NOOO. BELLA THATS TORTURE FOR ME!" Alice yelled

"Nice one Bells" Rose said which caused Alice to give her the death glare

"Truth or dare Rosie" Alice asked

"Truth" said Rose

I'm pretty sure she's afraid of picking dare because Alice might kill her. But truth is not that safe either.

"How many times have you and Emmett had sex? And don't tell me you haven't because I can see from that look on your face that you've done it." Alice said.

"Um I lost count after thirty." Rose said truthfully

Damn more than thirty times and I haven't had sex in five months. Sure I use my vibrator but it doesn't compare to the real thing. I really want the real thing and I would prefer if it was Edwards.

"Babe .we've done it fifty nine times" Emmett said without any problem!

Holy fuck...fifty nine times...I'm so sad...

" Truth or dare Emmie?" Rose asked

"Dare baby!" Emmett answered

"I dare you to take me to your jeep right now and work on number sixty." Rose said

Emmett's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas day. He picked up Rose and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door. Edward and I stared at the door in disbelief. We turned our heads and saw that Alice and Jasper were having a hot n heavy make out session on the love seat. I took his hand and lead him outside on our large balcony and closed the patio door. I saw that I was still holding his hand and quickly let go.

"Sorry! I just um thought we should get out of there." I said

:Its fine Bella. Thank you for getting us out of there." He said giving me a crooked smile that made me even more wet than I already was. Oh I was so going to need some release after this was over.

Edward and I sat down next to each other and were silent until he spoke up.

"So tell me more about yourself Bella" he said

"I'm originally from a small town called Forks, Washington. My dad Charlie is the Police chief and my mom Renee is a High School English teacher. I moved to Miami after I graduated from High School and attended college here. I got out of a relationship five months ago. We dated for almost two years." I said

"Wow. Why did you two break up?" he asked

"He was a sexiest pig, a jerk, and um in about two years he um...never once gave me an orgasim." I said while blushing like crazy. I am so embarrassed.

Edward Pov:

I can't believe what I just heard. Bella is a sexy, beautiful, funny, and sweet women in the few hours I've known her. How dare that ex of hers never gave her something so important and amazing. If we were together I would do whatever it took to let Bella experience an orgasim. I'd let her have it when, how, where, and how many she wanted.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. I don't think he can be considered a man because he never let a beautiful women like you experience that. Have you never had one at all?"I asked

"No I've had them..with a um vibrator. Alice and Rose got me it when I told them about how unsatisfying Mike was." She said. So the fuckers name was Mike eh.

I scooted my chair closer to her and whispered in her ear " If I was your boyfriend Bella I wouldn't stop until you were satisfied." I felt Bella shiver after I said that

Bella bit her lovely lip and said "I like the sound of that" Holy shit...

She then asked me"So tell me about yourself Edward" Oh god the way she said my name. I think my dick got a little header than it already was.

"I'm originally from Chicago. But I moved here with my parents when I was ten. My father Catlisle is a surgeon and we work at the same hospital. My mother Esme is an interior designer. I also got out of a relationship recently. We were together for three years. She was a bitch, a user and cheated on me many times. But I only caught her once and that was the last straw for me. She was having sex in our bed. So I broke up with her on the spot and moved out the next day. But I'm happy to be free from her and am looking for a new relationship." I said

"I'm so sorry Edward. She really was a bitch and an idiot for doing that to you."She said

"Thank you Bella. I um hope I'm not being too forward or fast but..Would you like to do on a date with me? I like you a lot already." I said

"I'd love to Edward." she said

We both exchanged phone numbers since we weren't sure what day next week worked for us. I am so happy that she agreed to go out with me. After that Bella and I just talked. I was so surprised that it was so easy to talk to her and that we had a lot in common. Sadly Emmett and Rose came back too fast for my liking and the guys and I had to go home. I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and told her I'd call her tomorrow.

Well this is pretty short and I'm sorry. I hope you guys can give me some feedback on what you'd like to see. Please review because it makes me happy and I update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so it's been a really long time since I updated! I know it's been over a year and you all probably don't want to hear my sad excuses for not updating! I also had a serious case of writers block. But without further ado here's chapter 4! I promise that I'll update more often now!

Bella POV:

When Rose and Emmett finally decided to come back from doing the deed, Emmett suggested that the guys head home since it was getting late. I glanced at the clock when he said that and was shocked when I noticed it was 2:30am. I was having so much fun talking and getting to know Edward that time just flew by. Edward walked up to me and gave me a long warm hug. He wished me a goodnight and promised to call or text me soon. After the boys left Rose, Alice, and I went into our rooms and changed into our pjs. I changed into an oversexed blue t-shirt and navy sleep shorts and walked into the living room. Alice and Rose are already sitting on the couch drinking hot coco. As I sit down on the couch Alice hands me my hot coco. We sat silently sipping our coco until Rose broke the silence. "So what did you think of Emmett? " Alice is rocking back and forth, clearly hyper from the chocolate, "I think he suits you very well Rose. He's strong and laid back." I nodded my head and add "He seems like a goofy, protective teddy bear Rose". A huge smile lights up her space because of our approval. We spend an hour talking about the Emmett and how Alice and I thought of Jasper and Edward. Then we walked to our rooms wishing each other a goodnight. I pull back my covers and climb into bed. As I lay down my phone alerts me that I have a new text. I grab my phone off the nightstand and see that I have a new text from Edward.

**Bella- I want to wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams. I was hoping we can get together on Monday? Let me know. -Edward =]**

I smiled at his message because he contacted me sooner than I thought. Most guys I went out waited a few days or a week to contact me. I mean a week really? I forget about them if they don't contact me for a week or more. I thought about my workload on Monday and it was busy but doable.

**Edward- Monday works with me. Just tell me when and where: D Goodnight -Bella **

After hitting send I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about Edward. I woke up to the warm sunlight creeping through my curtains. I stretched my body cracking my back in the process then jump out of bed. I take a quick shower and walk back to my room to get dressed. I put the towel to dry on my hair and put on a black and pink plaid bra and panty set. Then I check the weather it was going to be a hot one so a pink tank with black designs, black shorts, then my butterfly earrings and blue/violent flower earrings. I took my phone and headed into the kitchen and started making coffee and breakfast. As I'm fixing up some omelets with cheese, tomatoes, red bell peppers, olives, and ham my phone goes off. I check my phone and see that I have a new text from Edward.

**Bella- Good morning! How does lunch sound? How does Mexican sound? -Edward **

I quickly replied to his text **Edward- That sounds great! Where sound we meet?-Bella **

Not even a minute later he replies **Bella- I'll come pick you up:] -Edward **

I told him that it sounded good and that I'll see him tomorrow. The omelets were done so I put them on plates and poured the coffee. Alice and Rose walked in the kitchen and took a sip of coffee before saying good morning. Alice takes a bite of the omelet "Bella this is so yummy! I wish I could cook as well as you." Alice isn't a bad cook, she can make basic stuff. "Ali you're a good cook! You know anytime you want to practice to just let me know". She nods happily and continues eating. "Um Bella I was wondering if you could maybe teach me to cook?" Rose asks after she finishes eating. Rose can't cook because her mother never cooked. I'm guessing she wants to learn for Emmett because boy can that boy eat! I smile at Rose "Of course I'll teach you Rose! Maybe we can make this an every other week thing? We can make some margaritas or cosmos and learn a new recipe? I have a few I've been itching to try out!" I say excitingly jumping in my seat. Alice joins me in jumping and suggests "Maybe we can do it on Fridays? It'll be a way to relax from work!" Rose and I agree saying that'll be fun. Rose mentions that Emmett is taking her out tonight. I found out that Jasper is taking Alice out for dinner and dancing tomorrow and I told them that I'm having lunch with Edward. Alice suggests we hit shops. We all agree and go back into our rooms to grab our purses. I grab my blue cross shoulder purse and put on my pink fedora with a blue ribbon and pink converse. Rose comes back with her white and black purse and wedge white flip flops. Rose has a great body and pulls off her white romper perfectly. Alice skips behind us in a very cute floral dress, white fedora and white sandals with flowers. Since it's a nice day we decide to walk. Shopping with Alice can get tiring so I'm happy that I dressed comfortable. Alice dragged us into a million stores because she was determined to find the perfect first date outfit. She found a sexy dress, pumps and an earring and necklace set. Rose bought herself four sexy lingerie sets, two casual dresses, and a pair of silver flats. Ali and Rose insisted that I get a cute outfit for tomorrow even though it's more of a lunch date. I'm not sure if I'd consider it a date since we're only meeting for lunch, but I know better than to argue with them. So I end up getting a cute cherry print tank, comfy black wedge sandals and a colorful satchel bag. After walking for forever we decide to get some ice cream. I get rocky road and cookie dough with whipped cream on top. Rose gets coffee ice cream with whipped cream and Alice gets rocky road, peanut butter and strawberry ice cream with whipped cream. I don't understand how Alice can eat that much and not gain anything but I don't question it. As we're eating I get a text from Edward.

**Hello Beautiful Bella I can't wait to see you tomorrow -Edward **and bellow the text is a picture of a white and pink orchid. Rose must notice my "So whose the text from? Edward?" she asks smirking. "Yep. He sent me the sweetest text!" I show them the text and Alice says" It's a weird coincidence that he sent you a picture of an orchid". She's right since orchids are my favorite flower. "I know! " I said and send him a quick text. **Edward- Thank you for the sweet text! Also orchids are my favorite flower!-Bella**

**Bella- It's my pleasure. What a coincidence! I'm glad that I learned something new about you. Until tomorrow xoxo -Edward **

Oh my…Edward is so sweet and flirty in texts! The polar opposite of LLMN!

Edward POV:

I'm surprised that Bella's favorite flowers are orchids. Looks like I know what flowers to bring her now. Maybe I can ask my mom to give me some since she loves to grow them. The orchid in the text is actually one that my mom grew. I'm at my parent's house for Sunday dinner. My dad and I are grilling steaks and my mom is bringing out the salad, baked potatoes with cheese and herbs and** (A/N I do make those potatoes and did today! They are so yummy!)** and drinks. "Edward sit down with me and let your dad finish." my mom says as she pats the chair next to her. I sit down next to my mom and take a sip of my beer. She smiles at me "So you met Bella right? So how is she? "She sounds so excited and at this moment reminds me of Alice. My dad chuckles as he brings the steaks and sits down "Esme darling calm down and let the boy talk." I laugh at my mom pouting at my dad with big eyes. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her on the head. "She's very sweet, a good cook, and she owns a bakery. Actually dad we pass by it pretty often." "Really? Where is it?" He asks. "It's not that far from the hospital. Its called Twilight Sweets N More" Mom stares at me with big eyes "I heard the deserts and cakes there are to die for!" I smile at my mom "I'll get you something tomorrow mom. I invited Bella out for lunch". My dad chuckles "Can't wait to see her again Edward?" Mom playfully smacks dad on the arm "Carlisle eave him alone! I think it's sweet. Plus our first date was five minutes after we met." Dad kisses mom lovingly "How could I not my love? You look my breath away the moment I saw you". Dad helps mom carry the dishes inside then they bring iced coffee and chocolate cake. My parents feed each other cake and we make small talk. I found out that mom got that project she's been trying to get for the past four months. I offer to help mom bring the dishes in since it's almost time for me to leave. "Um mom do you think I could have an orchid? I just found out that there Bella's favorite flower and want to bring her something tomorrow." "Of course you can my sweet boy. What does your Bella look like?" mom smiles. "She's petite, curvy with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's not mine mom! Yet…" I tell her. She jumps excitingly and said she'll be back with the perfect one in a few minutes. Dad comes in and helps me wash and put away the dishes as we wait for mom. Mom brings back a bright fuchsia orchid in a white round vase. "Mom its prefect! Thank you! I'm sure she'll love it! I'll stop by after work and bring you some sweets'. I give my mom and dad a hug and wish them a good night. I step into my fire engine red 2011 bmw series 3 convertible. I love cars and thanks to my job I can afford a nice car or two. When I get home I'm bombarded with yelling and some video game. I love living with Jasper and Em but this is one thing I won't miss when I move out. I tell the guys I'm going to bed and that I'll see them in the morning. I put the orchid on my desk and strip down to my boxers and fall asleep having the best dream.

_Bella is running in the ocean in a tiny purple bikini. She jumps into my arms and knocks me down into the water. "Edward…." She kisses me long and hungrily, as she opens her beautiful eyes I can see the lust that now fills them. "Please…touch my breasts…" she reaches behind her and undoes her bikini top. The top slowly falls down my chest and I can see her bare breasts. They are so perfect: soft, smooth and lovely pink nipples. I cut her breasts in my hands and they fit perfectly, Bella is moaning above me begging for more. I start pinching her nipples gently then harder. I release her right nipples and take it into my mouth. As I suck and bite her right nipples and pinch the other, Bella holds my head to her breast making sure I don't stop. "Ohh Edward….it feels so good!" She starts rocking her hips and I can feel her wetness over my dick. _

My wonderful dream of Bella stops when my alarm clock goes off. I groan and turn it off and get out of bed. I notice that I have the hard on from hell because of that dream. I go into the bathroom and strip out of my boxers and take a cold shower to get rid of my hard on. I get out of the shower and quickly dress in a blue polo shirt, khaki pants and blue converse. As I start my car and put on the ac I take my sunglasses out and put them on. Work drags until its time to see Bella, so fat I've had two kids come in with broken arms, three cases of the fever and a teenage boy that got his uh dick stuck in a glass bottle. I mean what the hell? I have a few more patients for a checkup and write prescriptions. It's finally lunch time and I can see Bella! I take off my lab coat and walk towards Bella's shop. I send Bella a quick text letting her know I'm on my way. I smile when I see her shops sign and walk inside. No one is there when I enter but a tall Native American man walks up front. He has short black hair, brown eyes and a lean body. The name on his jacket reads Seth. "Hey man you must Edward. Bells will be out in a few she's using the bathroom." I give him a nod "Yeah. Do you work with Bella?" He smiles "Yeah I've known Bells since we were kids. She opened the shop a few years before I graduated culinary school. She made it to my graduation and offered me a job". Huh he got lucky getting a job so soon after graduating. "That's cool man. It's lucky that you knew Bella and it was really nice that she helped you out. I remember was sending out applications I sent one to where my dad works. He put in a good word for me and knew the staff pretty well. So in the end I got my job there." We made small talk until Bella comes up front and she looks lovely. She's wearing a black tank with cherries, dark jean shorts, black sandals, jewelry and a colorful bag. "Thanks for keeping Edward company Seth. Do you mind finishing the cake in the back until I get back?" she asks. Seth nods and wishes us a good time before disappearing in the back. "Hello Bella you look lovely." I smile as I hold her orchid behind my back. A light pink blush appears on her cheeks and neck "Thank you Edward. You look nice too". "I have a surprise so close your eyes until I say open". She closes her eyes and I take the orchid from behind my back and tell her to open her eyes. Her eyes light up and a cute smile spreads on her face. "Oh Edward its beautiful! The color is so vibrant! Thank you so much!" she jumps and hugs me. Luckily she was careful and didn't harm the flower "It was my pleasure Bella. I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face. So where should I put this?". She ponders for a moment and tells me to put it on the counter. After I do we go outside and start walking towards the restaurant. Bella pulls her hair up into a ponytail and now I notice she has her ears double pierced. She has black and white hoops and black pearl studs "I didn't notice that your ears were double pierced. Its very cute on you.". She plays with her pony tail a little "Um yeah. Its not too noticeable with my hair down. I also have my belly button pierced. Um.. How do you feel about piercing?". It's true that most people don't like piercing and tattoos but I do. "I think piercing and tattoos can be sexy. I've been thinking about getting another tattoo actually." Bella looks a little shocked "You have a tattoo? !" I chuckle at her reaction "Yes I do. I have a tattoo of a Celtic cross on my left shoulder." I roll my sleeve up so she can see. The cross is outlined in gold and the small circles on the left and right are jade green(A/N: I'm providing a picture. Its not colored but you should be able to tell when you see it). Her reaction to my tattoo is shocking as well "It's beautiful Edward! What is your new tattoo going to be?". I smile "I'm not sure yet. Have you ever thought of getting a tattoo?". We arrive to the restaurant and are seated outside before she can answer. After we place out drink order Bella answers "I do want to get one but I'm not sure of what to get. I have an idea though.". Our drinks arrive and our waiter Lora or Lindsey no Lauren asks if we're ready to order. We ask for a nacho platter as an appetizer and Bella orders "I'll have the steak fajitas please." Lauren writes Bella's order down and asks for mine "I'll have the margarita chicken tacos". Bella becomes quiet after our waitress leaves "What's wrong Bella?". She looks up after taking a sip of her cola "Um..well our waitress was pretty busy checking you out". I smile at Bella because her jealousy is very cute. I wrap my arm around her and bring her close to me "Bella I haven't noticed because I'm here with you. You also happen to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Bella is now blushing red and puts her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Edward. I'm sorry for being jealous. I shouldn't be since we aren't even together

so-". I interrupt her before she can finish "Bella I like you very much already. This might be too soon but will you be my girlfriend?". To say Bella looks shocked would be an understatement. It's too soon I knew it I'm about to tell her to forget it but she says "I like you too Edward. It might be a bit too soon but I'd love to be your girlfriend.". I jump in my seat before I pull her into my arms and hug her "Bella can I kiss you?". She looks up into my eyes "Yes please Edward". I lean down and kiss her slow and tenderly. Our kiss gets needy and we break apart try to catch our breath. We're staring into each other eyes and Lauren decides to bring out food at this moment. She places our food on the table "I hope you enjoy your meal. Let me know if you need anything and I'll check on you in a while" then walks away. We eat our lunch getting to know each other and never breaking eye contact. When the check comes Bella tries to grab it "I've got this honey. But If you want to pay for something we can get ice cream on the way back". She agrees and before arriving at her shop we stop for ice cream "What kind of ice cream do you want Bella?". I'm surprised to learn that her favorite is also mine "I'll have rocky road in a cone please". I order the same as Bella and she takes out her wallet and pays. The ice cream parlor is only four shops away from Bella's so we eat our ice cream slowly. We go into Bella's store and I remember about the sweets for my mom "Bella do you think you can make me an assortment of cookies and mini cakes and I'll take an entire chocolate fudge cheesecake?". She smiles and goes behind the counter getting my order together "So why the sudden craving for sweets Edward?". I chuckle " I was having dinner with my parents last night and told them about you and our date today. When my mom found out you owned this bakery she admitted to wanting to try your sweets". She puts the order on the counter "Well then this is on the house Edward. I also gave you an assortment for yourself.". I can't believe how generous she is " Bella thank you thanks very generous of you. I want to take you out for dinner and dancing. How does Thursday sound? I'd do it sooner but I'm working night shifts tomorrow and Wednesday". Bella smiles " Thursday sounds great Edward. Try and get some rest during your night shifts. I had a wonderful time today." I lean down and kiss Bella's forehead "I had a great time too. I'll try and rest and I'll talk to you when I can. Goodbye my beautiful girlfriend". She walks me to the door and goes on her tip toes to kiss me and says "Goodbye my hot boyfriend.". Huh so Bella thinks I'm hot. .awesome! I grab my bag of goodies , walk out the door waving to Bella and walk back to work. Thursday can't come soon enough.

Ok so there it was! Damn I wrote ten pages in two days because I was really feeling it! I hope you like it and I promise to try and keep a normal updating schedule. I'm on winter vacation so I'll try to update more. But when I'm back at school my update day will be Friday. Also Bella, Alice, and Rose's hangout outfits and Bella's date outfit will be posted on my profile. I put the outfits together myself so I hope you like them! Also I'll be updating a picture of Edwards tattoo. Please review because it lets me know people are reading and they like it.

-~*~Sorachan01~*~


End file.
